Turbine airfoils experience high external heat load at the stagnation point of the leading edge, and that heat load decreases in the direction of the trailing edge. Ceramic matrix composite (CMC) airfoils have lower stress capability than many metallic airfoils, and thermal gradients must therefore be minimized. One CMC airfoil cooling scheme can include flowing cooling air radially through a leading edge cavity of the airfoil to create high heat transfer at the stagnation point. However, such a cooling scheme can result in flow distributing to other areas of the cavity to balance heat transfer, which can lead to the over-cooling of regions away from the stagnation point.